


Lovin’ Junior Instead

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Teal’c sits back and reflects on his time with Junior....Song flik





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Lovin' Junior Instead

##  Lovin' Junior Instead

##### Written by Tharraka Cadulla   
Comments? Write to us at [spacemonkey_114@hotmail.com](mailto:spacemonkey_114@hotmail.com)

  * Teal'c sits back and reflects on his time with Junior....Song flik 
  * G [Hu] 



* * *

I sit and wait

while I’m in a state of Kelno'reem

Does he know

the things I think about

when I’m all alone?

'Cuz I know

that the Goa'uld can heal all sores

So when a staff almost shot my head,

I wish I was in bed,

and I think that Danny's dead

I’m loving Junior instead

And through it all he offers me protection

a lot of love and affection

whether I cough or pass out

Through the Stargate

wherever it may take me

I know that zats won't break me

if I get hit below the belt

He won't forsake me

I'm loving Junior instead

When I'm feeling weak

and my pain is too much for me to bear

I look below

And I know I'll always be blessed with a Goa'uld

and as the feeling grows

he fixes my bones

And when I’m almost dead

I'm loving Junior instead

And through it all he offers me protection

a lot of love and affection

whether I cough or pass out

Through the Stargate

wherever it may take me

I know that zats won't break me

if I get hit below the belt

He won't forsake me

I'm loving Junior instead

  


* * *

  


> This is a parody of "Angels" by Robbie Williams. The song doesn't belong to me, *he* doesn't belong to me... etc, etc... Just enjoy! Oh, and email me if you figure out what my name means... It's Sanskrit...  
> 

* * *

>   
> © August 8, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
